justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kool Kontact
(Ubisoft Club)https://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og |artist = Glorious Black Belts |year = 2015 |dlc = October 22, 2015 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 each |dg = / |mode = Duets |mc = JD2017 1A: 1B: Deep Navy Blue 2A: Light Brown 2B: Copper Brown |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 89 |kcal = 8.93 |dura = 2:44 |nowc = KungFu KungFunk |audio = }}Glorious Black Belts'in "Kool Kontact" bir Ubisoft Kulübü münhasırı olarak , , , https://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 kırmızı karate giyor, siyah kolye, siyah çorap sarı ayakkabılar ve büyük afrolara sahip. P2 P2 mavi karate giyot, siyah çorap ve sarı ayakkabı giyiyor. kungfunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 kungfunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan, muhtemelen Çin'e dayanan oryantal bir manzara. P2 ilk göründüğünde, pozlarının panelleri mevcuttur. Bu, P1 manzaraya girdiğinde de oluşur. Bir kare, her dansçıyı, çerçevenin dışındaki arka plan üzerinde tek renkli bir gölgeyle saracak şekilde çevreleyecektir. Dansçılar büyük bir kırmızı pagoda önünde yüksek tepelerde görünüyorlar. Bazen, pagoda küllere patlar ve tepe daha sonra tahrip olur ve bir volkana dönüşür. Pagoda, ikinci altın hamleden sonra yeniden inşa edildi, ancak aynı imha süreci yaşanıyor. İki adam yavaşça birbirlerine yumruk attığında, tüm rutin aniden kararır. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: *'P2:' Sağ elinizi kaldırın. *'P1:' Daire içi vuruş tekmesi P2. Altın Hareket 2: İki elinizi havaya kaldırın. KK GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) KK GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game KK GM2 P.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) KK GM2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game KK GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 KK GM3.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Kool Kontact appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Hurricane Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Eastern Inspiration *Beats from the Far East *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R *Beats from the Far East *Hall Of Fame *All Songs K-R * *Duet Trivia *Kod adı, şarkı başlığına hiç benzemiyor. Galeri Game Files KungFunk.png|''Kool Kontact'' Kungfunk cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_a51c226d4baa3841_14.png| menu background (7th-gen) kungfunk_cover@2x.jpg| cover 937.png| cover 0291.png|P2 s avatar 200291.png|P2 s golden avatar 300291.png|P2 s diamond avatar kung funk pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Kungfunk jdc menu.png|'' '' ( ) on the menu Koolkontact jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kungfunk jdc score.png| scoring screen Koolkontact jd2017 menu.png|''Kool Kontact'' on the menu Koolkontact jd2017 load.png| loading screen Koolkontact jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen KoolKontactNoVip.png|The missing VIP pass icon error on Behind the Scenes Dancer25.png|Behind the scenes Others Kool_Kontact_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Kool_Kontact_-_Official_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) KK Menu.gif| menu progression KungFunk_BG.png|Background (from the fankit) Videos Official Audio Just Dance 2016 Soundtrack - Kool Kontact by Glorious Black Belts Teasers Kool Kontact - Official Teaser (US) Kool Kontact - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - Kool Kontact - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Kool Kontact Just Dance China - Kool Kontact - The Glorious Black Belts (PS4) Just Dance® 2017 Kool Kontact By Glorious Black Belts 5 Superstars Kool Kontact - Just Dance 2018 Kool Kontact - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Kool Kontact - Just Dance 2016 (No Gui) References Site Navigation es:Kool Kontact en:Kool Kontact Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Glorious Black Belts Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开：活力派 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Ubisoft Club Unlockable